Question: If $x \barwedge y = 4x-4$ and $x \bigtriangledown y = x^{2}+2y^{2}$, find $-6 \barwedge (-3 \bigtriangledown 2)$.
We don't need to find $-3 \bigtriangledown 2$ because $x \barwedge y$ depends only on the left operand. Find $-6 \barwedge y$ $ -6 \barwedge y = (4)(-6)-4$ $ \hphantom{-6 \barwedge y} = -28$.